


Временно бессмертны

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Contractors, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Group Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Missing Scene, Multi, Porn With Plot, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Один из возможных вариантов прошлого, утраченного Хэем после исчезновения сестры.
Relationships: Amber//Hei/Pai (Darker than Black), Amber/Hei (Darker Than Black), Amber/Pai (Darker than Black), Implied Hei/Pai (Darker Than Black)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. PWP с сюжетом и обоснуем.  
> 2\. Тройничок, возможен инцест за кадром.  
> 3\. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, на момент вовлечения совершеннолетние. Возможно, война за Врата Рая смещена по срокам — в жанрах не зря стоит AU!

Амбер положительно не нравилось это задание. Нет, конечно, умом она понимала, что кто-то должен отвлечь на себя внимание противника, пока основная группа будет громить крупную базу в небольшой деревушке неподалёку от Жаупаси. И уж тем более ей не нужно было объяснять, почему и зачем в этот раз Хавок и Джуно были прикомандированы к другой команде: контрактору, чья плата зависит от людей, нечего было делать в серрадо*.

«Зависимы от людей, — подумала Амбер. — Какое обтекаемое определение для кровопийцы и психа, лежащего на рельсах! Кажется, я становлюсь похожей на этих придурков из Синдиката — даже думаю их шаблонами».

Куратор, прикреплённый к их группе Синдикатом, несомненно, знал о плате каждого из них — странно было бы думать иначе. Но возить с собой на задания в джунглях пару тяжеленных железяк и какого-нибудь малолетнего побродяжку только для того, чтобы псих и «кровавый кошмар» могли «подзарядиться», не считал нужным. Первое было нецелесообразным, а второе… второе считалось негуманным. И консервированный «продукт» тоже не годился: Хавок необходима была только свежая детская кровь.

Вот и приходилось порой вылетать ослабленным составом, даже удвоенная группа поддержки не спасала: дополнительная пятёрка боевиков никак не могла заменить двух сработавшихся контракторов.

«Ладно, спасибо и на том, что салажат зелёных не дали», — Амбер попыталась отыскать в происходящем хоть что-то хорошее. Без особого, впрочем, успеха.

Но больше всего ей не нравились рекомендации аналитического отдела, расчёты, произведённые специально для команды урезанного состава. И какому слишком умному долбоё… человеку могло прийти в голову, что Пай, привыкшая к открытым пространствам и к работе по площадям, будет с тем же успехом уничтожать противника в лесу. И уж совсем непонятно, как «попрыгунчик» Хэй, талисман команды, единственный человек, к которому контракторы относились как к равному, будет справляться там, где он окажется как на ладони.

Хорошо хоть с группой поддержки всё было ясно: люди должны были атаковать небольшую базу противника немного севернее, а потом отступить, выманивая врага на контракторскую засаду.

По словам тех же аналитиков, контракторов в этом районе у противника было всего двое, зато перевес в живой силе без особых способностей был примерно в полтора раза. Расклад, конечно, не самый лучший, средней паршивости. Впрочем, хуже тоже бывало.

Ей не нравилось задание, её выводил из себя этот день, её чертовски раздражало всё происходящее и бесило собственное непонимание.

Амбер пока не подозревала, что это потихоньку просыпалась ещё одна способность, новая грань её таланта. Предвидение.

_Пред видение._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * штат Гояс, в южной части которого, согласно картам, находятся Врата Рая, полностью расположен в серрадо — бразильской саванне, отличающейся от африканской тем, что деревья и кустарники в ней растут не небольшими островками, а порой даже целыми лесами.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда командир группы поддержки сообщил, что база почти пуста и практически заброшена, она ещё на что-то надеялась. В конце концов, могло ведь и им повезти, и всего задания будет что отсыпаться на природе да купаться в одном из крохотных озёр.

«Пусть это будет задание-пустышка, ошибка разведки и аналитиков! Пусть!» — Амбер и сама не знала, к кому она обращается с этим безмолвным призывом.

Впрочем, о том, что её мольбы не были услышаны, она узнала уже очень скоро: тихая, постоянно прерывающаяся ругань Хэя, его запалённое дыхание в наушниках расставили всё по своим местам.

Засада. Простейшая ловушка. Охота на охотника.

_Предательство?_

А потом на экране тактического шлема замигал и погас огонёк Пай: затрепетал зародышем костра, раздуваемого старательным, но слишком неумелым туристом.

В первый момент Амбер даже не поверила, подумав, что отказала капризная электроника, слегка постучала пальцами по «ведру» шлема где-то в районе виска, словно надеясь таким старинным нехитрым способом привести в чувство электронную начинку. И — что важнее в разы — заставить вновь загореться огонёк.

Тщетно.

Захлёбываясь воздухом, буквально перелетая коряги и корни, стреляя даже не на слух, а повинуясь какому-то новому — сродни звериному чутью — ощущению, Амбер бежала туда, где только что последний раз трепыхнулось в груди сердце Пай.

Зачем? Почему? Она и сама не знала ответов на эти вопросы. Что ею двигало? Обычная надежда на то, что это окажется банальным сбоем электроники? Желание убедиться, увидеть своими глазами? Сочувствие? Боль?

_Нерационально…_

Да плевать на рациональность! Быстрей, быстрей, быст…

_Всё._

Искорёженные мукой тела — «визитная карточка» Пай — были повсюду: на земле, на полусгнивших поваленных стволах. Один труп и вовсе застыл в странной позе, едва касаясь земли, полуповиснув на тросе или зацепившись за ветки. Как муха в паутине, истощённая бесполезным сопротивлением, с пассивной покорностью ожидающая прихода мучителя. Должно быть, в последний момент попытался сбежать, но не успел, Пай оказалась быстрее.

_Нерационально…_

Тело младшей соратницы, члена отряда, Амбер нашла не сразу: хрупкая, так и не избавившаяся от подростковой угловатости девушка в обтягивающем комбинезоне была наполовину погребена под трупами противников.

Изломанное тело — грудная клетка частично смята, расплющена, вбита внутрь сильнейшим ударом, — скрюченные пальцы, в последнем, уже смертельном, усилии взрыхлившие мягкую землю, ещё даже не начавшая застывать кровь на губах и на подбородке… и странно спокойное лицо.

За спиной тоскливо — она, как всегда, не услышала его шагов — завыл Хэй, и в звуке этом не было уже ничего человеческого.

_И время остановилось._


	3. Chapter 3

Тишина и выцветшая серость не-времени, недвижные статуи людей и застывшие призраки деревьев сменились щебетом птиц и насыщенной и почти прозрачной полутьмой бразильской ночи сквозь ноктовизоры шлема. Запах прелых листьев и гниющей древесины настолько сильно ударил по рецепторам, что чуть не сбил с ног. Или это был порыв ветра, поднятый винтами взлетающего вертолёта?

Амбер обернулась к ждущей распоряжений команде: десяток бойцов прикрытия, подчиняющийся ей лишь на словах, Хэй с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица… Пай.

— Так, народ, планы меняются, — командир группы поддержки вскинул было голову, но возражать не осмелился. «Ох, не так прост ты, мужик, каким хочешь показаться! Ну да ладно, и не таких переигрывали!» — Парни, как и предполагалось, идёте к базе и выманиваете противника на нас. Пошумите там побольше, хорошо? — как сложно говорить подобное, зная, что противника в той стороне нет и в помине.

— Так точно!

— Хэй, Пай, меняетесь! — прекрасно зная, что шеф заметит его движение, Хэй молча кивнул. — Пай, ты — к озеру! Если что, такая вода тебе подходит? — Амбер прекрасно помнила, как долго способна «нудеть» Пай, работая с местной проточной водой*.

— Да, вода пусть и не стоячая, но примеси имеются. Нормально.

  


И понеслось.

  


Вот поддержка, добравшаяся до базы, сообщает, что там никого, вот из леса, со стороны позиций Хэя и Пай донеслись первые выстрелы, а динамики шлема захлебнулись тихой руганью и хриплым дыханием Хэя, сдавленным матом и угрозами непонятно кому, вот полыхнуло синим сиянием со стороны озера…

Бой кончился. Стихла перестрелка, гнетущую тишину вокруг потихоньку стали разрывать звуки успокаивающегося, возвращающегося к привычной жизни леса… И огонек Хэя, совсем недавно быстро перемещавшийся в сторону озера, — в сторону точки сбора — сначала замер на месте, а потом, после нескольких хаотичных перемещений из стороны в сторону, вдруг вспыхнул и погас, как будто кто-то могучий и сильный разом выдернул провод из розетки.

_Нелепо. Нерационально. Безумно._

Амбер грязно выругалась, правда, уже на бегу. «Как. Он. Черт побери. Умудрился? Как?! Каким образом?!» — в голове не укладывалось, что можно «вляпаться» на зачищенном, безопасном участке, там, где — уж она-то точно знала из прошлой версии событий! — вообще не должно было быть бойцов противника.

Оказалось — можно.

Разрушений в месте гибели «попрыгунчика» почти не было: и сам Хэй, и, по всей видимости, его противники, действовать предпочитали тихо. Лес как лес, ни поваленных или разбитых в щепы деревьев, ни траншей и взрытой земли, как это было на месте предыдущей гибели Пай.

Наткнувшись на первый труп, Амбер поняла, что всё было проще и одновременно страшнее: против них выступила их собственная команда поддержки. Или, правильнее было сказать, бывшая команда поддержки, ставшая ныне командой зачистки. Два, три… осознание, что даже такой везунчик, как Хэй, вряд ли смог бы справиться даже с половиной группы, состоящей из десятка тренированных бойцов, пришло внезапно, как кирпичом по голове. Далее Амбер продвигалась уже гораздо осторожнее, замирая при каждом шорохе. Четыре, пять…

Амбер насчитала семь трупов, прежде чем нашла его. Хэй был восьмым. Даже смерть не смогла разлучить его с врагом, заставить расцепить объятия.

Вероятно, какое-то время парень успешно сопротивлялся, не подпуская противников на расстояние рукопашной. Подобно зверёнышу, молниеносно нападал, а потом столь же быстро рвал дистанцию. Быть может, сыграл свою роль ещё и эффект неожиданности: вряд ли вояки, не видевшие раньше, на что способен Хэй, могли адекватно оценить его возможности. Но в конце концов мальчишку просто задавили скопом.

Движения за спиной Амбер не услышала, но буквально почувствовала. Она ещё успела повернуться, выстрелить и увидеть, как переспелой тыквой об асфальт разлетается голова врага… На то, чтобы отразить атаку ещё двоих, времени не оставалось.

_И краски выцвели вновь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Всё дело в том, что вода Амазонки и её притоков практически дистиллированная, она обладает наименьшей электропроводностью — 8-10 µS. А учитывая, что события происходят как раз в бассейне Амазонки, возмущение Пай становится понятным. Если приходится работать с водой (что, как мы помним, один из излюбленных приёмов «электрической девочки» Пай), то хоть соль с собой носи!


	4. Chapter 4

— Спасибо, — хриплый спросонья голос Пай заставил Амбер оторваться от незаконченного отчёта.

— За что? Я ведь ничего особенного не сделала, всё… — окончание фразы застыло в горле при виде того, как Пай, морщась, потирает рёбра. Которые — Амбер точно помнила — были буквально вдавлены, вмяты внутрь сильным гравитационным ударом в том, уже не сбывшемся сегодня. Амбер помнила, но откуда это могла помнить Пай?

Краем глаза руководитель группы заметила, как Хэй — почти одновременно с сестрой, почти зеркальным отражением — потянулся к горлу, располосованному сегодня от уха до уха — в той, иной реальности.

— Амбер, благодарю, — по обыкновению, Хэй несколько часов просидел молча, оберегая сон сестрёнки, так что его голос тоже звучал несколько хрипловато.

— Да с чего вы взяли, попрыгунчики лохматые, что… — Амбер попыталась за привычным подтруниванием скрыть удивление.

— Шлем сними, — за долю секунды мальчишка успел приблизиться. Он двигался очень быстро, на мгновение Амбер показалось даже, что он тоже способен управлять временем. Или телепортироваться. — Или боишься? — в легком прикосновении к плечу не было угрозы, лишь невысказанный вопрос.

Решившись, Амбер расстегнула крепления, стащила с головы тяжелое «ведро», разом деактивируя датчики шлема и лишая команду связи с «большим миром».

— Понятия не имею, откуда… почему… — Пай сглотнула. — Но я уверена, что ты спасла меня… нас, — поправилась девушка, бросив короткий взгляд на брата. Привстав на цыпочки, она нежно прикоснулась губами к губам Амбер.

Брат и сестра приблизились почти вплотную, буквально зажав оторопевшую, но не сопротивляющуюся Амбер своими телами. Пай пробовала на вкус её губы, тогда как Хэй легкими касаниями массировал плечи, поглаживал шею…

— Меня зовут Цинь, — выдохнула девушка буквально в губы Амбер.

— Я — Ли, — жар дыхания опалил беззащитную шею.

— Всё равно вертолет будет только через сутки, — фраза прозвучала донельзя нелепо и — самую чуточку — обещающе, но нужно же было хоть что-то сказать. — Я Лис, Лисбет.

Дальнейшее запомнилось урывками.

Чьи руки расстёгивали и стаскивали с плеч комбинезон? Чьи губы ласкали ключицы, обжигали прикосновением чувствительную точку за ухом? Амбер не знала. Брат и сестра, попрыгунчики лохматые, буквально превратились в одно существо. Их руки были везде, ласкали, поглаживали, пощипывали и слегка сжимали, заставляя тихонько ахать и всхлипывать от удовольствия, а губы не пропускали, казалось, ни одного миллиметра постепенно обнажавшейся кожи. Голова отчаянно кружилась, хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в ощущениях.

* * *

Очнулась Амбер на том же матрасе, не котором совсем недавно отсыпалась Пай. Нет, Цинь — не получалось теперь называть девушку иначе. Впрочем, сама Цинь лежала здесь же — лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, смешивая дыхания.

— Пришла в себя? — раздалось буквально над ухом. Тихий шорох — и сзади прижалось еще одно обнажённое, пышущее жаром тело. — Сколько же времени ты не позволяла себе отдохнуть… — голос Ли завораживал, правая рука скользнула ей под голову — вместо подушки — если бывают такие мускулистые подушки.

— Ты красивая, — Цинь произнесла эти слова тоном маленькой обиженной девочки, якобы сердясь на Амбер за то, что она не уделяет внимания именно ей, но тут же улыбнулась.

— Я старая, — протест прозвучал довольно жалко, Амбер и сама чувствовала, что тело помолодело очень сильно: исчезла лёгкая ломота в пояснице, обычно беспокоившая после суток на ногах, пропала скованность движений.

— А ты в зеркало себя давно видела? — опять раздалось над ухом. Сильная рука Ли заставила повернуть голову. Миг — и его губы накрыли её собственные. Жёсткий, почти агрессивный поцелуй без капли нежности так сильно контрастировал с нежными прикосновениями, — Цинь не захотела сидеть без дела и довольствоваться ролью зрителя — что хотелось плакать. Или смеяться.

Как можно было их спутать? Лёгкие, почти летящие прикосновения — Цинь, столь же нежные, но загрубевшие от мозолей руки, шершавостью своей доставлявшие лишь больше удовольствия ставшей такой чувствительной коже — Ли. Властный поцелуй, вкус крови на губах — своей или его — Ли, обжигающие прикосновения губ к шее… ключицам… груди… — Цинь… Рука, подхватывающая под колено, заставляющая согнуть и приподнять ногу — Ли… поцелуи, спускающиеся к животу… ниже… ниже… Цинь.

* * *

— Мы временно бессмертны, — Амбер приподнялась на локте, с чуть заметной улыбкой глядя на Хэя и Пай. — Пусть из меня получилась не очень-то хорошая любовница, — кончики её пальцев легли на губы Пай, уже готовые разразиться протестом, ловя слова отрицания, не давая им прорваться. — Пусть я не слишком успешный командир, — она поймала взгляд Хэя и слегка качнула головой. — Но, уж надеюсь, ангел-хранитель из меня получится неплохой.


End file.
